<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking You Apart by AnnaTheHank</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700962">Taking You Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank'>AnnaTheHank</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human, M/M, Massage, Soft sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel in a suit was like a puzzle. All of the pieces fit oh so perfectly together. Not a hair out of place, not an inch of cloth unclean or wrinkled. He could be a model for suits, Crowley mused. But he always found that the best thing about puzzles wasn’t putting them together. It was taking them back apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking You Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/gifts">OneofWebs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank all for coming by to read!! This was supposed to feature more glasses AND more sex but these bois are not known to exist within the parameters set up for them 😩 I hope you enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel enjoyed his job. The actual work itself tended to be tedious, but there was nothing quite as satisfying as putting on a nice, crisp suit in the morning, making sure his hair was perfectly parted, and expertly tying his tie. Usually this routine included the insertion of his contacts at some point, But that day he was out. Rather, the day before that day Crowley had accidentally knocked his nearly-full box over, somehow managing to get every pair opened and dirty. </p><p>Had Gabriel not been watching this happen, he would have accused Crowley of opening them all on purpose. (He was still convinced that, somehow, Crowley did).</p><p>Either way, Gabriel was left with his glasses until after work, when he could go and get more. Crowley’s treat, of course.</p><p>Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the peace of the early morning light filtering through the blinds. They had used to have black out curtains, which made getting dressed in the morning impossible. But ever since Crowley had switched off his night-shift job, they had settled for a soft lilac colored curtain that matched the darker purple of their walls. </p><p>Gabriel brought one leg over the other, working his shoe on as he felt the mattress dip below him. The trouble maker was awake. And before long his arms were wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders, hugging him close, while his lips gently pressed against the nape of Gabriel’s neck.</p><p>“Don’t go to work today,” Crowley muttered, his voice still half-laden with sleep. </p><p>“I have to go to work today,” Gabriel told him. After all, that big budget meeting wasn’t going to run itself.</p><p>Crowley grumbled. “No. Stay.” He pressed more kisses to Gabriel’s neck, these with open lips leaving wet spots everywhere. “We can have some fun.”</p><p>Gabriel shook his head. “You have a job too, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Crowley relented his kisses in favor of nuzzling his nose near Gabriel’s ear. “But I don’t actually like my job.”</p><p>Gabriel chuckled, because he knew that was true. There wasn’t a job, it seemed, in the whole world that would appease Crowley’s specific interests. He had tried several, and Gabriel was sure he wasn’t long for this job either. </p><p>“If neither of us goes to work where are we going to live, hm?” He turned his head to look at Crowley. Crowley’s eyes were half closed, but were opening more by the second. They were usually a soft, bronze color, but in the low light, they seemed to nearly glow yellow. </p><p>“We would make good hobos,” he said. “Get a nice li’l place under the best bridge in town. You could fight off anyone who even thinks about taking our spot. That’s our spot.” He kissed Gabriel’s cheek and then rested his forehead there. </p><p>Gabriel chuckled again and grabbed Crowley’s chin, pulling him into a lazy, but proper, kiss. Crowley tried to pull him down, using gravity to drop himself to the bed. But Gabriel didn’t work out for no reason, and he managed to keep himself up, away from temptation.</p><p>“I have to go to work,” he whispered as they parted. “But I will see you tonight and we can have some fun then.”</p><p>“Ah, c’mon,” Crowley said, the troublesome voice of his gaining its usual gusto as he woke fully. “You don’t <i>have</i> to go to work. You could stay in bed all day.” He hummed, a smirk on his face. “All day every day, in fact. You and I? We don’t ever have to leave this bed right here.” He patted the spot on the mattress next to him, as if he expected Gabriel to just fall right back down in his arms. </p><p>But Gabriel was used to Crowley’s little tricks. And it had been a while since he let himself be fooled. </p><p>“If I stayed in bed all day every day you know what would happen?” he asked. </p><p>Crowley shrugged. “We’d have lots of really good sex?”</p><p>Gabriel laughed and stood up, much to the frown of Crowley’s face. “We’d get out of shape,” he said. He gestured a hand over his body. “Imagine this all fat and flabby.”</p><p>Crowley tilted his head, eyes raking over said body. “You’d look kind of good flabby,” he mused. Gabriel shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Besides,” Crowley spread his body out on the bed, enticingly, “they do say that sex is one hell of a work out.”</p><p>“And it’s one hell of a work out we’ll have later,” Gabriel said, firm in his decision. “Good-bye.”</p><p>He left the flat without another kiss. For Crowley was a master of his craft, and he was certain that one kiss more would have been enough to convince Gabriel of the unimportance of his job.</p><p>-</p><p>Crowley wasn’t, generally, a terribly clingy person. At least not that he’d let on. But there was something about those damn glasses Gabriel wore that just made him want to tie that guy to the bed and never let him leave. He looked like a fucking sexy librarian or something. It wasn’t fair. </p><p>Especially not since they had to ‘work’ and ‘make money’ and ‘exist’. Crowley was tired of existing. He just wanted to stay snuggled up in bed with Gabriel for the rest of their lives. Which, admittedly, wouldn’t be very long if they never got up to eat or drink water. But still. What a way to go.</p><p>Crowley did, eventually, drag himself out of bed, and spent the entire day miserable for two reasons. One, he had not managed to successfully tempt Gabriel back to bed (and hadn’t anytime recently either), and two, he had to work. He was thinking about quitting. But he stuck it out. Didn’t need another lecture from Gabriel. </p><p>But the day did eventually come to an end. And before long, Gabriel was walking his hot little way through the door of their flat, glasses still perfectly balanced on his face. He had a small frown, and the creases in his forehead were absolutely adorable. Crowley cracked his knuckles and fought the urge to just grab his face and smooth it all out.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, trying to act cool and aloof to make up for his morning weaknesses.</p><p>Gabriel grunted a soft response and placed his briefcase on the table. Then he slumped over to the couch and sat down. Crowley watched him remove his glasses, running a hand down his face, leaving it much more scrunched up than it was before. </p><p>“Meeting went well I take it?” Crowley said. He opened the fridge, trying to figure out what they should do for dinner that night. Maybe they could just order pizza or something. Surely he could get Gabriel to live a little that night. </p><p>Again all he got was a grunted response. And it was annoying. Not because Crowley was particularly upset, he certainly didn’t need Gabriel telling him everything about his day or anything, but Gabriel was rarely quiet like this. He was quiet in watching movies, telling Crowley to shush every now and then. He was quiet when he was working, all his attention focused on his papers and none of it on Crowley. But he had trouble staying quiet all the rest of the time. Gabriel had a big voice, and he liked to use it. So when he didn’t, it was a little concerning.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.” Crowley shut the fridge and sauntered over to the couch. He leaned against the back of it and grabbed Gabriel’s shoulder, noting the tension in them as he started a massage.</p><p>Gabriel grunted for the third time that night. Only this grunt was more satisfied, pleased even. And Crowley smiled as his fingers worked over taught muscles. Gabriel had a tendency to get himself worked up, and a good working through of his body was often required. </p><p>Crowley moved his hands forward, gently pulsating his fingers along Gabriel’s collar bone. Gabriel, in turn, leaned his head back, eyes closed but neck open to the sensations. Crowley found the knot of his tie and started to loosen it, pressing a kiss to the tip of Gabriel’s nose. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he whispered, hands smoothing down the folds of Gabriel’s suit jacket. “I’ll take good care of you.”</p><p>Gabriel let out a huff of a laugh and smirked. “If you’re busy taking care of me then who’s taking care of dinner?”</p><p>Crowley shrugged and leaned down more so their faces were next to each other. “I’ll cook tonight,” he said. “Something real nice and fancy.”</p><p>Gabriel scoffed again. “That’s comforting.”</p><p>Crowley smacked him playfully and then stood up, stretching back the other way. “C’mon, you. Let’s get you where you belong, hm?” He walked to the other side of the couch and grabbed Gabriel’s arms, struggling to pull him up.</p><p>Gabriel relented, pushing himself to his feet, letting Crowley lead him down the small hallway to their bedroom. It was a lovely room, if not a bit small. And only small because Crowley insisted on fitting a king-sized bed in there. It just barely fit length wise, and left little room for much of anything else. But he loved all the rolling around space. And he did a lot of rolling around. </p><p>“Take this off,” Crowley instructed. He grabbed the edges of Gabriel’s jacket, sliding them down as he kicked the door shut. </p><p>Gabriel in a suit was like a puzzle. All of the pieces fit oh so perfectly together. Not a hair out of place, not an inch of cloth unclean or wrinkled. He could be a model for suits, Crowley mused. But he always found that the best thing about puzzles wasn’t putting them together. It was taking them back apart. </p><p>The jacket slid beautifully off Gabriel’s shoulders, and Crowley smiled as he folded it once and laid it on the top of the, very thin, dresser they had managed to wedge in the corner. Gabriel reached up for his tie but Crowley smacked his hands away. Gabriel’s fun was in the morning, Crowley’s was in the evening. </p><p>He grabbed the knot of the tie and pulled it all the way down, swinging the fabric a bit to create a rhythmic pull against Gabriel’s neck. When the tail end slid out, Crowley was slow to pull the tie off, watching as the light purple color smoothed across the white of the shirt. He folded it and placed it on top of the jacket.</p><p>Gabriel sighed, tilting his neck one way and the other as he waited oh so patiently for Crowley to get on with it already. Crowley smiled and leaned up on his toes, pressing a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. He grabbed one of his arms, fingers delicately undoing the buttons of the cuff, and whispered, “Patience is a virtue. Isn’t that what you’re always saying?”</p><p>“It’s a virtue only when you’re being hyper,” Gabriel argued. </p><p>Crowley laughed softly, worried that too loud of a noise would pop the comfortable bubble he had created. He picked apart the other cuff, taking a moment to slide his hands up Gabriel’s sleeves, squeezing at his wrists. He hadn’t been lying. Gabriel would look good flabby. Gabriel would look good in any form. But, damn, did Crowley sure appreciate this one.</p><p>Once he was satisfied with his exploration for Gabriel’s forearms, Crowley withdrew his hands and started undoing the buttons of Gabriel’s shirt. Most people liked to work from the top down. But Crowley preferred a bottom-up approach. There was something about the way the shirt started to flare out after a few buttons that excited him. He liked revealing Gabriel’s stomach first, noting the outline of his abs as he discovered more and more skin. They weren’t quite as defined as when they had first started dating, but that probably had something to do with all the successful temptations he had pulled off back then. </p><p>Crowley licked his lips as he popped out the last button. He placed his hands on the top of Gabriel’s hips, then slid them up until they were spread out over his chest, feeling every inch of tight muscle. He tutted. </p><p>“That’s it. You’re getting the works tonight.”</p><p>Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at Crowley, but Crowley gave him no time to ask what ‘the works’ entailed. Crowley just spun him around, reveling in the shape of Gabriel’s back as he pulled the shirt away. He didn’t even bother to fold it, just sort of balled it up and tossed it on the dresser. </p><p>Crowley pushed at Gabriel’s back, but the big oaf didn’t even budge. “C’mon,” he urged. “On the bed, let’s go.”</p><p>Gabriel looked back at him over his shoulder. “What are you up to, Trouble?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Crowley scoffed. As if he should be worried by anything at this point. </p><p>“I told you I was going to take care of you,” Crowley said. He pushed at him again. “Now get on the bed.”</p><p>Gabriel sighed and shook his head, but he did as he was told. Crowley smiled, watching as Gabriel settled down on his stomach, pulling a pillow down to support his chest and chin. Crowley turned to the dresser and dug around in the bottom drawer. There hadn’t been room for any nightstands, so they hid their goodies under Crowley’s stack of sweaters. He didn’t use them much anyway. What was the point when Gabriel had a million he could choose from to steal?</p><p>Crowley studied their little stash. He pulled out the massage lotion he had gotten a few months ago. It was a strange consistency, but it heated up with friction and really helped the muscles relax. He looked at the bottle of lube and considered it. But, he realized, they hadn’t exactly planned for that. And it had been awhile since they did that. So it was probably just best to leave it be for that night. But maybe he’d open conversation about it for tomorrow.</p><p>Granted, they did have a few toys he could tease with, without causing any harm or anything. He tilted his head, weighing the options in his mind. </p><p>“You get lost down there, Trouble?” Gabriel mumbled. His face was buried in the pillow, eager to get to it. </p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes. Impatient fuck. He lowered his sweaters on the rest of the pile, just bringing the lotion up with him. They’d get to them sooner or later, he figured. </p><p>Crowley crawled onto the bed, straddling Gabriel’s body, sitting himself down on Gabriel’s thighs. He stopped for a moment to appreciate Gabriel’s butt. Even covered by pants it was still perfect. It was sharp, and perky, and even though it didn’t have a lot to grab onto, Crowley still liked giving it a squeeze. But he’d get to that later. </p><p>Scooching up just a little bit, Crowley popped the bottle open and poured a glob of it on his hands. He rubbed them together as he adjusted his hips, getting so that his groin was perfectly aligned with Gabriel’s ass. Getting so that when he leaned forward he would press right up against it in a very pleasing manner.</p><p>Gabriel chuckled softly. “You taking care of me tonight or yourself?”</p><p>Crowley bucked forward a bit, waiting for the lotion on his hands to heat up properly. “I can take better care of you if I’ve taken care of myself, of course.”</p><p>Gabriel laughed again and turned his head to the side. His eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on his face. Crowley matched his expression. Then he leaned forward and got to work.</p><p>True to form, Crowley started at the bottom. He wrapped his hands over Gabriel’s hips and worked his thumbs over the spine. He chased knots away, moving his thumbs in little circles out to the sides. Then he went back in and chased about any stragglers. When the back was clear, he turned his hands and rubbed the heels of them against Gabriel’s sides, forcing any tension to relax itself. Then he smoothed the skin inward, and moved up to the next section of back. </p><p>All the time as he went about his task, Gabriel grunted and moaned with each touch. Years of being together had taught Crowley what each of those sounds meant. He knew the difference between a happy, satisfied grunt, and a painful one. He knew which moan meant ‘keep going’ and which one meant ‘pull back’. He knew which twitch of the body signaled a need to take a break, and which signaled ‘ah that’s the spot keep at it’. Crowley knew Gabriel’s body like the back of his hand. And he put that knowledge to good use. </p><p>Crowley finished up on Gabriel’s back, running his hands up and down it to make sure it was as loose as it could be without just falling apart. He smiled at a job well done.</p><p>“Thank you,” Gabriel mumbled. His voice was slurred, like a man who had just had a particularly good nap while his boyfriend massaged away all of his woes. Then he foolishly tried to get up like the fool he was. </p><p>“Oh no, no, no,” Crowley said, pushing Gabriel back to the mattress with little resistance. “I’m not done with you yet, Romeo.”</p><p>Gabriel let out a strong breath of air, but he said and did nothing to fight it. Crowley smiled to himself. Good boy.</p><p>Crowley slid off the bed, but only so he could reach under Gabriel. Gabriel was very unhelpful, not even lifting his hips to let Crowley work unhindered. But despite the lack of assistance, Crowley got the belt and zipper of Gabriel’s pants undone. He then hooked his fingers under the hem and pulled both pants and underpants away. Gabriel being an unmoving lump had been tiresome before, but Crowley enjoyed it now. Because it forced him to take it slow, to reveal every inch of toned leg bit by bit. </p><p>Having gotten the pants down to Gabriel’s ankles, Crowley pulled his shoes off and piled up the rest of Gabriel’s clothes on the floor. He grabbed the bottle of lotion and knelt himself between Gabriel’s feet. </p><p>Gabriel mumbled something that Crowley couldn't’ make out through the fabric of the pillow and the small pile of drool that Gabriel was leaving there.</p><p>“What’s that now?” Crowley asked. He rubbed more lotion on his hands.</p><p>Gabriel inhaled, and moved his head, wiping away the drool on the pillow. “Make sure you fold the pants,” he repeated. “I’m gonna wear them tomorrow.”</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes. “Already did it,” he lied. He could just iron them later. Besides, he didn’t want to waste the lotion he had already poured out by having to dry his hands to fold clothes. </p><p>Once more Crowley started at the bottom. He wasn’t particularly fond of feet, and Gabriel didn’t seem to care, so he just started at the ankles. He worked thumbs and fingers over the muscles of Gabriel’s calves, appreciating how shapely they were. Then it was time to move on to the thighs. (One thing about Gabriel working his fancy office job mean that the lower portion massages took much less time). </p><p>Crowley loved those thighs. They were rightfully powerful. And when Gabriel had them wrapped around Crowley, squeezing against him as they moved together, it was enough to make him woozy. His dick pressed against the confines of his pants as he thought about it. </p><p>The thighs were a little more fleshy and fat than the butt. These Crowley could get a proper squeeze on. And were the lotion edible and not tasting like seaweed, Crowley would have added a little bit of toothy acupuncture to his work. But he resisted the urge, keeping his motions up as he worked away the tension of the day. </p><p>Then he got to the pièce de résistance. That ass.</p><p>Crowley let out his own delicious moan as his hands finally got a hold of those cheeks. He didn’t even properly massage it. He just squeezed at it, feeling it move and shape under his grasp. He pulled and pushed, enjoying the way the skin folded and stretched. Gabriel was a goddamn masterpiece of invention. </p><p>“I think that’s enough,” Gabriel said. Crowley blinked and looked down at his watch. He had been working on Gabriel’s butt for at least ten minutes alone. “I’m feeling much better now, thank you.”</p><p>“Ah, but we’ve only done the back,” Crowley argued. “Got a whole other side of you to work through.”</p><p>Gabriel shifted, pushing to turn his body over. Crowley sat up on his knees, giving Gabriel the room he needed to turn to his back. Then Crowley settled back down on the fronts of Gabriel’s thighs, hands on his hips. </p><p>“I only have one thing that actually needs attention,” Gabriel said. </p><p>And Crowley was already staring at it, thick and hard, laying heavy against Gabriel's’ abdomen, already dripping a bit. </p><p>“All that from a simple massage?” Crowley asked. He laughed. “And I’m the one who’s always being impatient.”</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Are you going to help or not?”</p><p>Crowley titled his head, studying the dick in question, as if he actually would say no to that. But he had to put on a good show, of course. Otherwise it was no fun.</p><p>And Gabriel sure liked to give into his dramatics. “Well, if you’re not going to help then go get started on that dinner you promised me.”</p><p>Crowley laughed. “Touchy, touchy!” He slid down, until his knees were at the foot of the bed. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, Romeo. I always make good on my promises.”</p><p>And make good on them he did.</p><p>Crowley leaned forward and breathed against Gabriel’s cock. It twitched a bit, and Gabriel stifled a moan. Then Crowley darted his tongue out and licked his way up the underside. The moan was released, filling the increasing dark of the room as the sun went down behind their windows. Crowley smiled and then wrapped one hand around the base of Gabriel’s dick and wrapped his lips around the tip.</p><p>Here’s the thing. Gabriel was big. Like, properly big. Crowley had always been proud of his own equipment, but when they had first gotten past second base, he had been disgruntled to learn Gabriel was bigger. And Gabriel, that smug bastard, hadn’t been entirely humble. It had, eventually, worked out in Crowley's favor. As the size of their dicks had come up with discussing who was going to...eat the pizza, as it were. So it was a win-lose kind of deal.</p><p>But it did also mean a bit of a sore jaw post-blow job. Crowley eased his way into, of course. He sucked on the tip, running his tongue over the top, pressing against the slit gently as his hand worked over the rest of the length. Gabriel’s hips stuttered, a controlled effort to not just buck up into the wet warmth of Crowley’s mouth. And Crowley rewarded his good behavior by widening his mouth and sliding down further. </p><p>He kept his tongue pressed tight against the underside of Gabriel’s dick as he bobbed his head on it. He only went about half way down, turning to the side a bit to feel the tip of Gabriel stretch against the inside of his cheek. </p><p>Gabriel let out a moan and one hand came to rest on Crowley’s head as the other gripped the sheets of the bed in a tight fist. Crowley chuckled with Gabriel still in his mouth, the vibrations pulling a delicious groan from Gabriel. Crowley could feel him getting close, which was a shame. He figured he could pull away, could tease and draw it out, make it last all night long and maybe a bit into the morning. </p><p>But he was supposed to be nice, he figured. And nice meant indulgence. And indulgence meant finishing Gabriel off now, having some dinner to refresh, and <i>then</i> getting to spending the whole night having fun. </p><p>Of course. He had to take care of himself as well.</p><p>Gabriel let out a grunt of disappointment as Crowley pulled away. Crowley gave him a reassuring wink as he struggled out of his clothes, freeing his needy body. Gabriel’s dissatisfaction faded as his eyes roamed over Crowley’s body, appreciating his sharp features. </p><p>Crowley smiled at him and then sat back down, their groins pressed together. Gabriel smiled back at him and folded his arms behind his head. He looked perfectly smug and comfortable laying there under Crowley’s weight. Just the way he liked it. </p><p>Crowley placed his hands on Gabriel’s sides, anchoring himself against him as he started to move his hips. The amount of pre cum they both had was more than enough to make the slide of skin against skin sinfully delightful. </p><p>Gabriel closed his eyes and relaxed to the rocking motions. Crowley hummed, and decided he could work and work at the same time. He sat up a bit, keeping his hips moving as he grabbed for the lotion. Gabriel opened his eyes to watch Crowley warm it up in his hands. </p><p>Then Crowley leaned over again, getting a new angle on their rub as he pressed fingers into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel lifted his head up and pulled his arms out, the muscles under Crowley’s hold moving as he reached down to grab Crowley’s hips. </p><p>Crowley let Gabriel control the pace, strong hands pushing and pulling to get the drag of their cocks together just right. Meanwhile Crowley did his best to concentrate on the task at hand, which was hard considering how <i>good</i> Gabriel felt under him. The front didn’t get nearly as good a job done as the back, that’s for sure. </p><p>Gabriel grunted and his hips started to stutter. Crowley abandoned his station and reached down, wrapping a hand around, well, almost all around, their dicks. He squeezed tight and pumped until Gabriel was moaning in ecstasy as he came, spilling a hot, white mess on his stomach. And watching Gabriel’s face fall open in pleasure as he writhed beneath him was enough to push Crowley over the edge as well, his own mess joining with Gabriel’s. </p><p>“Fuck,” Crowley hissed as they came down together. He rubbed them through the crest of it, and then sat back, feeling a little sore in his own muscles. </p><p>Gabriel mumbled incoherently for a bit then cleared his throat. “Yes. Thank you. That was very relaxing.”</p><p>Crowley smirked and leaned back, holding onto Gabriel’s legs to support himself. “Forgot all about that meeting didn’t you?”</p><p>Gabriel closed his eyes and groaned. “I did until you mentioned it.”</p><p>Crowley bit back a laugh. “Ah, don’t worry Romeo. Just means I gotta get your mind off it again.”</p><p>Gabriel looked at him and smiled. His hair was perfectly messed up, sticking up a bit in strange places. Crowley sighed and pushed himself forward so he could run a hand through that soft hair. </p><p>“You get a bath started,” he said. “I’m gonna go order dinner.”</p><p>“Is that your idea of a fancy cooked meal?” Gabriel asked. </p><p>“Of course. What else did you think I meant by that?”</p><p>Gabriel laughed and pulled Crowley down into a kiss before letting him go. They had the whole night to themselves. And what a night it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>